


proprietorial

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dark Vanya Hargreeves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Marking, Murder, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Vanya Hargreeves, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “Who was that?” Vanya asks him, and he closes his eyes, despite not being able to see Vanya.“My old employer. She introduced herself as the Handler, you noticed? It’s more of a… title than it is a name.”“That tells me nothing, Five.”“I was an assassin.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insLicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insLicht/gifts).



> Dedicating this to Mary, who always leaves sweet comments on my fics and regularly does writing sprints with me!!! Thank you for being a friend!!!
> 
> As far as warnings on this fic, I went ahead and tagged violence but there’s not really anything “on-screen.”

She has never seen him like this. 

For as long as she had known him, she had never seen the discomfort so clear in his eyes. She would almost assume some random forty year old guy else had claimed to be him, except she’d seen him teleport just moments before. Vanya reaches over to take his hand, but at the raise of the Handler’s brow and the way Five flinches at her noticing Vanya’s movement makes her drop it. He clenches his fist, snapping, with disdain clear in his voice, “What do you want?”

The Handler huffs out amusedly, starting to stalk towards Five, but Vanya channels the sounds of her smug laughter and the growing unsettlement in her chest to keep the woman from moving any further. Rather than frightened, the Handler simply notes blandly, “I see why you brought her to a place where thousands of people could easily kill her.”

Five recoils, shoulders tense and heartbeat stuttering. She tries to reach for him again, but he is the one who moves away this time. 

He feels guilt for bringing her here. 

Vanya turns to the Handler, “I don’t know who you are, but-“

She grins, “Did Five not tell you all about his time here?”

Vanya stiffens, not speaking. 

“Do you even know what he is?” The Handler asks her, and Vanya realizes she’d lost her grasp on her just as she walks forward, grazing her hair. Five looked somewhere between wanting to kill the Handler and to take Vanya far, far away from here. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Vanya mumbles shakily. 

“I think him being a  _ killer  _ would matter to you.”

She inhales sharply, hoping her face showed no verbal confirmation as to what she is feeling. 

“Oh, don’t be upset.” The Handler pulls a strand of hair from her eyes, and Vanya can hear  her own heartbeat pounding away. She wonders if Five is afraid to kill the woman in front of her, or if he needs her alive for just now. 

Vanya has no qualms with killing the Handler herself either way.

“Him killing,” the Handler continues. “Was absolutely  _ necessary to _ the timelines. As they say,  _ que sera sera.” _

Vanya finds herself rolling her eyes despite her unsettlement at the entire situation, “Speaking French for dramatics isn’t going to intimidate me. Do you  _ know  _ who my Father is?”

The Handler’s smile is cold, and Vanya already knows what kind of quip she is about to make. 

She just has to make it first, “Also, save your jealousy towards who my brother  _ wants  _ right here to yourself, I don’t need to hear it.” 

She  _ refuses  _ to have something like that used against her, and she cannot tell if this makes the Handler begrudgingly impressed or blatantly irritated. She doesn’t stick around to find out, grabbing Five’s hand and pulling them  _ away.  _ Vanya knows that she has no idea where they are even going, and she hopes he will take the lead but his eyes are just blank enough for her to know he’s hiding the way he’s haunted in that moment.

“Five,” Vanya murmurs, squeezing his hand. “I need you to show me where to go.”

He stares at her for just a second, seeming to realize she was there. Pulling her to his chest, he blinks her away. 

* * *

They land just outside of a supply closet, and Five presses his hand over Vanya’s mouth, blinking her in the closet. She makes a small noise against his palm once the light has faded from both their eyes, and he pulls away. 

“Who was that?” Vanya asks him, and he closes his eyes, despite not being able to see Vanya. 

“My old employer. She introduced herself as the Handler, you noticed? It’s more of a… title than it is a name.”

“That tells me nothing, Five.”

“I was an assassin.” Five doesn’t think he could ever open his eyes. If he sees the disappointment in hers, he doesn’t know what he’ll do. 

Vanya rests her hand against his forearm. “Was it...for money?” 

Five opens his eyes to frown at her, “No, it wasn’t  _ for money.”  _

She looks confused, “Why’d you do it then? Did you like it?”

“Of course not,” he sputters. It’s true; he didn’t enjoy having the knowledge that he was a killer. Especially when the person he’d thought of everyday for decades is staring up at him like he might kill  _ her.  _ “I did it to get home to our family, Vanya. You have to believe that. Please.”

She moves her hand away, and he feels like he might collapse. He clenches his hands into fists at his sides, willing himself to not fucking _cry_ in front of her.

And then, quietly, she asks, “Why were you afraid of the Handler?”

He furrows his brow, confused at the change of subject, “What?”

“Five, I believe you that you’d only do that if you had to. The reason I was confused was because I didn’t know  _ why,  _ but I know you’ll tell me later. After we fix… whatever is happening. I’m not precisely trained at all… in the…” Her voice sounds uncertain then, like she still can’t believe it.  _ “Powers.  _ But I want to help. And I want to know _why_ you froze up when you saw that woman.” 

It wasn’t that he reacted to seeing her this way every time. He was usually able to maintain at least a somewhat nonchalant facade, but seeing her in front of Vanya, assessing his sister like another Hargreeves  _ toy  _ for her amusement, he had been struck with so much fear that he actually froze up. 

“She’s…” He trails off, not knowing how to tell Vanya. 

She understands, anyways. 

Five makes a startled noise as her arms hesitantly wrap around his torso. He panics, not sure what to do, lifting his hands up in the air in confusion until she mumbles, “You can hug me back you know.”

Hesitantly, he pulls her closer, setting his chin on top of her head. “I wish I could have come back to you sooner, V. I wasn’t able to-“

“I’m just happy you’re here now,” she assures, cutting off what he was saying. He squeezes her tighter to his chest. 

“Five?”

“Yeah, Seven?”

She pulls away, and he feels the loss like a punch to the gut. Her hands start working the buttons of her shirt, and he grunts in surprise. “Seven, what are you doing?”

She looks up at him, “You want me to stop?”

He shakes his head fervently, starting to work in his own shirt. He doesn’t know why she’s chosen to do this now, but he is absolutely not about to argue with her when he’d thought of this for many, many years. Five would have been  _ happy  _ if he could’ve only been back in all of their lives, if he could’ve never had this... even if he’d always wanted Vanya. 

His hand tangles in her hair. He pulls her to his chest once he’s stripped his shirt, kissing her urgently. The small noise she makes against his mouth makes him want to fall to his knees and promise he’d never leave her again, but he settles for tightening his grip instead.

She pulls away, but he knows she’s not going far this time. His heart pounds, wondering what she intends to do next. He makes a startled noise as her mouth finds his neck, sucking a bruise there. 

She repeats the process over and over, and he is well-aware that she is marking him as hers. He tended to always take charge with other people, but Vanya being possessive and taking charge was absolutely fine and  _ welcomed.  _ He groans out a mixture of her name and her number over and over again, hands tightening in her hair as she reaches his stomach, resting against her knees.

His belt falls to the floor beside them, making a metallic noise as it does, and he gasps out, looking down at her eyes, glowing white. “I’m yours,” he confirms, answering the silent question she’d been asking with her eyes while she fiddles with his zipper. She smiles up at him, her grin almost rictus with the way her skin and eyes glow before closing her mouth around him. 

_ “Seven.”  _ His voice is strained, hitching as she moves her mouth against his cock. He struggles to stay still and to stay standing up, knotting his hands even more tightly to her hair. She seems to actively welcome it, a warbled moan escaping her as he pulls her hair. At the noise, he can’t help himself from thrusting into her mouth, muttering a quick apology when he hears her make a choked noise, but she doesn’t seem to mind at all, moving with the same urgency as she had before. 

“Vanya,” he says, minutes later. “I’m not gonna-“

She keeps moving her lips, not acknowledging what he is trying to tell her. 

“V,” he tries again. “I won’t-“

He can feel the way she  _ smirks,  _ and he can’t hold on any longer, jerking his hips weakly and coming inside of her mouth. When he hears the sound of his sister swallowing his cum, he closes his eyes and mumbles that he loves her because he’s wanted to tell her for so long, and, when she stands up to kiss him, the taste of him against her mouth, he wants to say it again and again and again. 

She stops kissing him, reaching down to pick up her shirt but not grabbing his own. He’s confused, wanting to do more but not sure how to ask for it. Then she flicks her gaze up to him.

Her eyes are wild, now the same brown he’d always known but holding infinitely more powerful than when they had glowed a bluish-white. “Show me where she is hiding,” she breathes. “I want her to see you like this, show her where you belong and always will. I want her to see me fuck you, and then I want her to see the love, pride, and admiration in your eyes for _me_ as I kill her.” 

He understands now, why she had marked him before. Why she had been proprietorial in a way that he almost would deem uncharacteristic of her, except for the flickers of defiance he had seen years ago. She wanted it to be perfectly clear who he  _ belonged  _ to. 

Five thought back to every time he had thought to himself that he didn’t belong anywhere. Once he had survived the hellish life of the apocalypse and had joined the Commission, killing people without much thought to it all besides ‘it must be done,’ he had resigned himself to the knowledge that he just  _ didn’t  _ belong anywhere. Even with his family, he wasn’t one of them anymore. 

And yet here she is. Insisting that he belonged with her and giving him something he knew he desired but had already bleakly accepted he would never get. 

So he takes her to the Handler, dazed and so, so in love, and watches those eyes flicker back and glow blue-white, knowing his were glowing with love, pride, and admiration. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to read the updated tags before you read this second portion! There will be second parts to a few other kinktober fics, including lithe, elixir, mellifluous, stimulate, and ethereal!

Vanya commands him to tie her up, and he listens, feeling his sister’s eyes on him the entire time he works, not bothering to be gentle. They were about to kill the woman, after all. 

“Does it not bother you...” the Handler chokes out, blood splattering to her lips from having been delivered a blow to the face by him. “That your brother is so calm about this? That he doesn’t even  _ flinch  _ as he prepares me for my death?”

As much as he worries his little sister might, he also knows that there’s a darkness that has grown within her, over the time they’ve been apart. She isn’t the same timid, sweet, little girl any more, and he knows she might have become a predator even more vicious than him. He has no doubts that she still loves him, despite all that he’d done, and he’s even more certain when she gently touches his hand before hissing out, “If you speak again, I’ll have him cut out your tongue. The fact that he doesn’t  _ flinch  _ might make the cut cleaner.” 

Five offers her a quick smile as she looks to him, like she’s seeking out his approval. Her eyes flash white, and it doesn’t bother him. If anything, he finds it fascinating. 

She’d always been extraordinary, but now she is  _ aware  _ of it. And, oh, how he enjoys seeing it. 

“You let my brother suffer here,” she says, stepping forward and assessing the woman shrewdly. “I’ve never seen him look scared before today. Tell me why I shouldn’t make you suffer just as much.”

The Handler scowls at her, and Vanya leans forward, levelling her face with hers, not backing down.  _ “Beg _ for your life, and you might get to keep it.”

It’s a valiant effort on her part, but  _ nobody _ would believe that his sister wasn’t about to kill. She has a frantic look in her eyes, one he sees in some of the more hardened assassins occasionally. Ones who torture their victims for hours for the fun of it before they make their kill.

Not that he wouldn’t look the exact same way, if he was about to kill somebody who’d hurt  _ her. _

“I won’t beg for my life. I’m not  _ pathetic.” _

Vanya smirks. “Sorry. You misunderstand me. That wasn’t a request.” Five watches in awe as he hears a cracking noise, realizing that she’s broken one of the Handler’s bones, using the sound waves around her. “Beg for your life.  _ Now.”  _

The Handler begs for her life.  _ Anybody _ would if they’d witnessed Vanya’s eyes start to glow, smiling wickedly as she uses the sounds of the pained moans emitting from the woman against her. 

She uses the woman’s desperate pleas against her too.

When Vanya starts to work on her own clothes, she doesn’t lose eye contact with the woman. She uses her powers to propel Five backwards, but it feels like a hand is gently keeping him from hurting himself, guiding his fall. He unbuckles his belt, staring up at her, entranced, as she climbs on top of him, pushing him into a supine position while she tilts her head back to the Handler, who watches her in silence, body shaking. 

Vanga sinks onto him, and he gasps, feeling the warmth of her and feeling like he’d finally come home.

“You know,” Vanya tells her, lifting Five’s hand to settle against her breast. “He was the wrong person to take advantage of. All of our family holds powers such as these.” She snorts, glancing to Five as he begins to tweak at her nipple. “And I’d say we’re all pretty  _ close.  _ Wouldn’t you, Five?”

She rolls her hips, and he agrees with her easily. 

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Vanya comments, using her thighs that are on either side of him to help herself bounce on his cock, petting his hair while she watches the Handler. “You’re scared, but you also enjoy this a little, I think. Watching him get fucked. Does it make you sad that  _ I’m _ the one fucking him?” 

Her eyes hold a feral quality that he’s never seen before, but he never wants to see it go away, either. 

Vanya’s voice becomes almost clinical as she continues, “Right now, I am channeling your heartbeat into causing that pain you feel in your head.” She reaches between her thighs to finger at her clit. “Now, I suppose I  _ could  _ make it more bloody, but I think I want to crush your heart, for my last trick.” 

Five gasps as she tilts herself forward, face hovered just above his, sneering but clearly not directing it at him. If she was, he’d already be begging forgiveness. 

“I want to really make sure that you  _ feel  _ as much pain as possible, though. As much as I’d love to torture you in a place where time stands still, telling you everyday that I’ll end your torment  _ tomorrow…”  _ Vanya sighs. “Well, I don’t want to waste away my life on someone as insignificant and unimportant as you.” 

The Handler barely even makes a noise as her heart is crushed, and Vanya doesn’t stop moving against him, starting to sound choked up in the moans she lets out. 

Softly, he promises her, “It’ll be okay.” Smoothing down her hair and kissing her cheek, he adds, “You’ll be okay, my Vanya”

She gasps, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she lets out little whimpers. He keeps tangling his fingers through her hair, wondering what had hardened her to reach the way she was thinking now. Her cunt clenches around his cock, and he gasps, “We’ll be okay, too.” 

It is enough for her, and she keeps fucking him even after she’s climaxed, not stopping even when he’s reached his own, finding that he likes the feeling of spilling inside of his sister’s cunt even more than spilling inside of his sister’s mouth. Her legs are trembling, but she struggles to do so much as even lift them, like they’ve become gelatinous. 

Gently, he commands, “Just lay down, sister.” She does, feebly setting her quivering hands on his chest. He takes her hands into his own and kisses each of her palms before he sets them back to his chest, letting her breathing begin to adjust. “I’ve got you.”

She heaves a sigh of relief, and he feels the tears that he’d seen well up into her eyes, tears he imagines have been building up for over a decade, start to fall against his body. He softly assures her that they’ll have a good life together. That though their second chance to see one another had started off this way, they could have something  _ happy.  _ It isn’t right, that their reunion had been tainted like this, but there isn’t anything he can do to change it. 

Because if he turns back time now, he will have lost this. 

There had always existed a deep and prevalent fear that the Handler would one day win out in her goal to break him completely, but today he had seen her be the one to break. And he just can’t take that away. 

Vanya will understand this, he knows, and she will support his decision. He’ll take her far away from here, steal some briefcases and tell her she can go wherever and whenever she wants. 

As long as she’s with him, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!💕

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 6 of kinktober!!! 🎃🥳🍁🍂
> 
> Check out the fivevanya tumblr for fiveya week!!!


End file.
